Mikan
by aimiera
Summary: He is going crazy. everyday, he thinks about that.


**I am bored. So, I made this story for fun (I think…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. But, this story, yes…**

**Mikan**

_Mikan… Mikan… Mikan… _

That name kept ringing in his head.

_Mikan… Mikan… Mikan…_

Every time he went the image of his beloved kept showed in his mind.

_Mikan… where are you? I miss you so much_

The raven haired boy in his 16 years old looked every shop in central town ignored heart shape in his fans girl's eyes and drool at their face. He just hopes that he could find his beloved. He felt sad when he found nothing. Then, he went to woods, tried to find _Mikan_.

_Mikan… this day never complete if I can't see you_

He felt that he was going crazy. He felt lifeless if he can't find _**his**_ Mikan. And do you know? _**This happen everyday**__**!!**_

Then, a familiar aura came to him.

"Kuroneko, you have a mission today," said Persona coldly. Natsume faced him and in his eyes have something that I can't tell.

"Persona…" he said," Can you bring Mikan to me?"

Persona raised his eyebrow. "Please... I never meet Mikan today," begged Natsume. (A/N: Natsume is little OOC).

"You're crazy," murmured Persona.

"Please... I can't take the mission if I not see Mikan."

Persona sighed. He nodded and said to his favorite student," okay, I will bring Mikan before you take your mission."

_And I hope he can get out from his craziness. Huh… it make me sick if he always like this because his love for Mikan. He can't do the job successfully if he not sees or tastes Mikan yet, _thought Persona.

"When? Where?" asked Natsume with sparkle on his eyes. (I want to see that X3)

"9 pm at crystal lake in northern woods," replied Persona.

_I must find Mikan today_, thought Persona while he left his pet.

Natsume still searched Mikan and he didn't care about time. The sun shone and made air hot. Natsume still searched and he pretended to skip lunch. Then, he went to his favorite cherry blossom tree. When he almost reached there, he heard someone shouted.

"NATSUME…………"

He saw our little brunette waved at him with smile plastered on her face. She sat under his favorite tree with orange cotton hugged her petite body. Natsume smiled and rushed to her.

"Ugh… Natsume, why you skip lunc"

Before our brunette finished her sentence, suddenly Natsume brushed his lips on her, not in gentle way. He can tasted orange on her lips and he felt like in heaven.

After long sweet kiss, he pulled away from her with happy aura. Mikan pouted cutely at him and with her sweet voice she said,

"Ugh… Natsume, why you always like this? Don't suddenly kiss me like that. I think you must plant and grow _it_. So, you won't do that to me again."

Natsume raised his eyebrow," why? Don't you like it?"

Mikan blushed and made our black cat smirked widely.

"I know you like it," stated Natsume. Mikan pouted.

"Uh... Natsu-chan. If you always like this, I won't wear that lip gloss again. And I won't obey your wish anymore," said Mikan cutely. Natsume glared Mikan and made her little uncomfortable.

"So… what do you want?" asked Natsume with icy tone.

"I don't know. But, you must know if I am not your girlfriend and I can be kissed by you because I know your secret about _that_," answered Mikan.

"So?" Natsume still glared at her and made Mikan thought of something.

"Why you don't ask Permy to do that. I know if she willingly to kiss you," answered Mikan. This made Natsume angry and slammed his lips against her. Mikan's eyes widened and she didn't know what to do.

"You stupid… I don't want kiss her. It can make me poisoned," Natsume said angrily after took long breath because that long kisses," and…"

"And?"

Natsume quieted. Mikan faced him with _i-want-to-know_ look.

"i… I just want to kiss you, not another girl," he said with bangs covered his eyes. Mikan blushed and looked away.

"wh… what do you say?"

"do you want me repeat again?" asked him. Mikan nodded.

"I. Just. Want. To. Kiss. You. Not. Another. Girl."

"re… really?"  
"y…yes," he replied.

"Is it because my name is same with your favorite fruit?" asked Mikan.

"stupid"

"huh?

"I said stupid, little girl,"

"Why you called me stupid, idiot?" asked Mikan angrily. Natsume smirked when he saw his partner's expression and he kissed her again.

_Because you are so dense to realize that I love you. And about my craziness for mikan (oranges) is just my way to get your kisses and the way to make Persona stay away from you._

_If I could see Persona's expression when he search mikan(oranges)._

**-**

**At Persona's side**

_Ugh… where? Where? Why I can't find oranges in big market like this… argh…_

You see… Persona little depression when he can't find oranges for his '_favorite student_'. If he know the real reason behind this…(me: smirked)

-

**End of story.**

**-**

Note: Mikan in this story can be orange or our little brunette.

--

**Sorry, if this story kinda confusing. And I little confusing too (Natsume: **_**smack…**_** STUPID AUTHOR).**

**So… please review and I am sorry because I don't accept flame.**


End file.
